Moonlight High
by AishiExcel
Summary: Moonlight high is where they send the worst of the worst, the students other schools can't handle... When five students are sent there and meet Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny, what chaos will ensue?


Moonlight High

(Beyblades/Midnight Carnival original fictionCrossover)

Summary: When five students finally cross the line and their teachers can't take any more, they're sent away to Moonlight High, the correctional school for troubled teens…

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades... don't own ONE bit of it. However, Aishi, Rai, Takeda, Knife, and Tria are one-hundred percent mine! If you find them interesting just ask and i can send you my original fiction, the work which i crossed over with beyblades here, Midnight Carnival. (Not that anyone really wants to read it. So i don't know mhy i bother asking but... hey!) Anyways, i apologize in advance for how long it takes the BB boys to make their first appearance. Flame it if you like for being packed full of OCs i apologize! (goes into Ritsu Sohma mode)

**Chapter one: The descent into the abyss!**

_(Library: Korari High School, 8:00 A.M. Monday July 10th 2006)_

A black haired girl with red streaks in her hair sat atop a low bookshelf, swinging her feet and chatting happily to the sandy-haired boy at the table near the shelf. Her Converse hi-tops made a solid "thunk" each time they collided with the back of the shelf.

The sandy-haired boy idly tossed rolled-up bits of paper at a thin, dark-haired boy across the table from him who was steadily growing more and more irritated.

Meanwhile, at a table diagonal from theirs a little strawberry-blonde girl whose feet didn't even reach the ground beneath her chair smirked at them from behind a book.

All for students were the recipients of glares from the librarian sitting at the front desk behind a mountain of late library books, paperwork and receipts for fines. The two girls shot back their most innocent smiles while the sandy-haired teen simply smirked and the dark-haired boy gave his best death glare, locking librarian and student in a battle of the strongest glares. Amongst all this glaring a skinny, dark-skinned kid with dreadlocks slipped through the door and shuffled into the library.

He looked around before hesitantly seating himself at the table next to the blonde girl.

"So anyways," the girl on the bookshelf was saying, "I told her that she really was fantastic- FANTASTIC PLASTIC!"

The grinning boy at the table laughed while still throwing paper. "Nicely done!"

"MISS TAHARU!" The librarian demanded, tearing her eyes away from the impromptu staring contest, "I Am tired of your constant chatter and blatant disregard for the boundaries in the library! Get back in the area for your own year level and out of the year eleven's!"

"This shelf IS in my area!" the girl snapped. "It's the tables that aren't mine."

The dreadlocked boy looked around, before tapping the small blonde on the shoulder. "Are there specific seating areas for year levels?"

"Yep," she said cheerfully. "This is the year eleven's."

He looked at her strangely and she laughed. "I'm not a year 11 but they let me study here."

He picked up his books and was going to move when two things happened.

Firstly, the dark-haired boy finally got tired of having his friend throw things at him and yelled out, "FUCK OFF!" at top volume. Secondly, the girl on the shelf fell off of it with a scream and landed on the floor next to the year 11 tables.

"THAT'S IT!" snapped the librarian. "I AM TIRED OF YOUR CONSTANT DISRUPTION OF MORNING STUDY TIME! ALL OF YOU TO THE DETENTION ROOM NOW AND **DON'T** BOTHER COMING BACK!"

"All of us?" squeaked the little blonde.

"ALL OF YOU! YOU, TOO!" She pointed at the new kid who was trying to sneak away quietly to another area.

He protested but the grinning, paper-throwing year 11 grabbed him by the arm and dragged him from the library.

_(Detention room: Korari High School, 8:20 A.M,)_

"I can't believe the old bat cracked it at us." The sandy-haired boy was sitting at a desk with his chair leaned beck and playing with an expensive-looking mobile phone. "It's really no fault of mine. All of the blame is for Aishi and Takeda."

"IS NOT!" exclaimed the dark-haired boy and girl in unison.

"Ah, well," the young blonde said with a smirk. "It was getting boring in there anyways. But look what I found for us to play with- fresh meat!"

All 4 students spun to see the skinny youth sitting in the corner looking distressed. He had chocolate-colored skin and shoulder-length dreadlocks framing his face. He wore a green t-shirt and blue jeans. After studying him a minute the black-and-red girl bounced over to his desk.

"Howdy. What's your name?"

"Rai- err, Rai Jackson, that is." He said this shyly, smiling at her. "Nice to meet you, although I kind of wanted to wait until my first class before thinking about getting in trouble."

"Ya get that," shrugged the girl. "I'm Aishi."

"She's psycho," grumbled the boy who had yelled earlier.

"SHUT UP TAKEDA I'm TRYING TO BE NICE AND INTRODUCE THE KID!" she snapped. "Now then, as I said I'm Aishi and grouchy-ass there is Takeda. The one with the phone fused to his skin is Knife. And our youngest buddy there is Tria." Aishi thought for a second. "Are you a year ten?"

"Yes, I am…" Rai said, studying the group closely.

Aishi's distinctive two-tone hair was short, chin-length and covered one eye. She wore glasses and dark eyeliner and had her nails painted black. Silver necklaces and a dog collar jingled on her neck.

Takeda had distinguishing Asian features and, unusually, his almond-shaped eyes were a strikingly deep blue. He also wore eyeliner. His blue-black hair was shoulder-length and his black hoodie had white stenciled letters spelling "DEATH" printed on it.

Knife wore a black button-up shirt over a dark purple t-shirt. His sandy hair was cut in a medium-length layered skater cut, and it looked as though he had natural highlights. He had blue-violet eyes and the whitest teeth that Rai had ever seen. His mobile phone was a new model with a video camera in it.

Tria was the smallest of them all and could have been no more than eleven or twelve, but she was up to Aishi's nose. (The two-toned top of Aishi's head would have just hit the five-foot mark.) Tria's youthful face was sprinkled with cute freckles and her eyes were green. There was a pink streak in one of the front pieces that stood out happily from her strawberry-blonde locks. She wore pink, cute clothes- things with sparkles and glitter and animals.

"What year are you in?" Rai asked, snapping out of his daze. "8? 9?"

Aishi froze and a change came over the short girl. "**I'M…NOT…A…YEAR…8…" she growled.**

Rai backed away holding up his hands in self-defense. "What? Was it something I said?"

Knife approached the fuming girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Aishi here is just sensitive about the fact that she's a midget."

"DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU KNIFE!" Aishi snapped.

"Anyhow," Knife said nonchalantly, completely ignoring the death-threat, "to answer your question, Takeda and I are 11th graders, Aishi is a 10th grader and Tria is meant to be in sixth grade but was skipped ahead a year which makes her a genius 7th grader."

"Oh… sorry…" he said to Aishi who instantly recovered from her anger and grinned at him.

"Whatever," Takeda grumbled, kicking the chair next to his boredly.

"To be honest, we're all weird somehow," Tria added. "Take my super-genius."

"There it goes…" mumbled Takeda under his breath. "Tria's head is gaining volume quickly."

"At the tender age of eleven I am the youngest student in the school and I have already surpassed my classmates. I'm proud to tell you that I have the leading English grade not only in the school but in the district."

Tria's 3 friends rolled their eyes.

"If your head gets any bigger there won't be any room in here for the rest of us," Takeda told the girl matter-of-factly.

"Oh shut up Takoyaki," Tria snapped at the older boy. "Takeda here is antisocial to everyone but us. But this boy is damn good with computers. Not only can he reprogram your entire system to run more efficiently he could also hack into it and completely destroy it."

Rai looked back at the Asian boy, making a mental not never to give him his email address. He looked like just another emo kid but Rai didn't doubt his abilities.

"And then we have Aishi. Firstly, she holds the school record for Most Disruptions Leading to Detentions in the span of two weeks-"

"42," the 10th grade shorty announced proudly. "I had to double up some days and get in trouble more than once in the same class."

"Secondly, she's one hell of an artist. I would explain it but I'll have to leave that to 'seeing is believing'."

"Aw shucks! You're going to make me blush!" Aishi said bashfully.

"And as for Knife, he's a strange case. Despite being fabulously rich, from a powerful family and having the entire female half of the school save Aishi and I after him, Knife chooses to hang around with us losers."

"What can I say?" Knife said with a grin. "Losers are so much more fun."

"Is Knife your real name?" Rai wondered.

"Nope. But my real name dare not be uttered by anyone save Tria and my teacher for all the terrible consequences."

"Like Voldemort in Harry Potter?" Aishi asked happily.

"Just like Voldemort!" Knife said cheerfully.

"It's NICKY!" Tria sang loudly. "Knife's name is Nicholas!"

"But don't repeat that or I'll dismember you and feed your eyes to the crows!" Knife said, smiling all the while as though this discussion was perfectly normal.

"It's amazing how you can say the most horrible things while still smiling like an angel," Takeda commented dryly.

"We've been in here an hour, did you realize that?" Aishi commented, propping her feet up on a table.

"Has it been an hour already? Time sure flies when you're being punished," Knife said with a grin.

"Who votes we ditch?" Tria asked, raising her hand into the air. Aishi, Knife, and Takeda quickly lifted their hands to join hers.

Rai looked hesitant but Knife grabbed his hand and lifted it into the air for him. "You're with us now, kid, like it or not. Learn to let your hair down and walk on the wild side."

The four trouble makers (and a protesting Rai) checked the hallway to make sure no teachers or students were in the immediate area, and then looked outside to make sure no-one could see them through the windows.

The Detention room was actually the spare science lab that was occasionally used by the year seven and eight classes in their extremely rare experiments. (You didn't get to do the fun stuff until you hit year nine, and they had their own labs with better equipment.) When there were no spare teachers, the students were closed in there on their own.

That was NOT a good idea.

"Where have they gone…? AHA!" cried Aishi, rummaging through the cabinets. "Found what I'm looking for."

"Great." Knife reached over and pulled the fire alarm. Loud bells began ringing immediately.

"But there's no fire!" Rai squeaked naively.

Takeda shot him a look as if to say, "You're kidding."

"There is now!" Aishi said happily. She lit a Bunsen burner with a match from her pocket and set it close to one of the posters hanging on the wall. The poster moved slightly and caught the edge of the flame….

"Okay, let's move it!" Takeda said, dragging Rai by the back of his shirt out the door, down the hall and onto the football field where students were gathering already.

Rai was till speechless. He watched in shock as Aishi, Knife and Tria gave each other high fives to congratulate themselves on a brilliant plan.

"You'll get used to it," Takeda said from behind him. "Now come on. I'm hungry. Let's go get some lunch."

_(Korari City Kentucky Fried Chicken, 10:00 A.M)_

"KFC is our lunchtime tradition," Aishi announced as they stepped through the doors of the fast-food restaurant. "We eat here every day. The folks even know us by name. Right, Alice?"

The cashier behind the counter smiled. "That's right Aishi. What'll it be today, the usual- twin toasted twisters for the terrible twosome, a zinger burger for the zany one and Popcorn chicken for our little pop princess?"

"That's right!" Tria said cheerfully. "Oh, and Rai's having a kid's meal."

"What?" Rai inquired. "Don't I have a choice?"

"Nope. Oh, and I get the toy from your meal- this week they've got motorcycle toys!" Aishi announced blissfully.

Rai sighed and sat down at the corner booth that everyone was piling into after giving Aishi the money for his meal. She brought the tray over and sat down and the five students began eating.

"We have at least until lunch ends until classes start up again, so we'd better get our alibis straight. It was Rai, right?" Takeda said, nodding in the newbie's direction.

"WHAT?" Rai asked, standing up and slamming down his tray so that chips flew every direction.

"Well, you're the newest, so the punishment will be lightest on you," Knife said calmly. "Seeing as it's your first day and all."

"But I didn't do anything!" Rai whined.

"Technically, you've already been an accessory to arson, skipped class and contemplated lying to the principals," Tria pointed out. "If you squeal on us we can all drag you down to the pits of hell, can't we?"

Rai groaned and put his head down on the table. "What did we do to deserve this?"

Aishi, who was busy driving the toy motorcycle from Rai's meal back and forth on the table, sighed. "These chips need sauce. Does anyone else want sauce?"

"Whatever," the other four mumbled in unison.

She ventured up to the front desk and Tria and Knife began chatting about the newest phone on the market.

"It's got Bluetooth and 3G capabilities. You can download mobile TV on it."

"Yeah, but is it a SIM-card or a CDMA?"

"You know, a mobile phone is easy to hack into."

Tria and Knife froze and stared at Takeda, who just looked at them calmly.

"You're scary, man," Tria said with a shake of her head.

Suddenly they heard a crash and the sound of yelling.

Knife, Tria and Takeda looked at each other and then said in unison, "Black's back."

Rai lifted his head off the table to look at them.

"Oops, did I forget to mention Black Ai?" Tria said with a little laugh.

"Obviously," Takeda said dryly.

"Black Ai is Aishi's… OTHER personality," Knife explained. (A/N: Like the character of Hatsuharu in the comic Fruits Basket,) "Aishi has a good side and a bad side. We named the bad one Black Ai."

Rai was shocked once again. "You mean the Aishi I've seen up until now was-"

"- was the good one." Knife and Tria finished in unison.

"We'd better get over there and calm her down," Takeda sighed.

They headed over to the front counter where the sound of the commotion came from.

Aishi was standing amongst a pile of smashed tables and chairs. She growled at the cashier Alice who was cowering behind the register.

"Aishi! Aishi! What's wrong?" Takeda asked, walking slowly towards her.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!" She snapped. Rai noticed that her voice was deeper and came from her throat like a growl. "THESE MONEY-HUNGRY PIGS ARE WORRIED ABOOUT NOTHING BUT THEIR WALLETS! THE PIGS! THE LEECHES! THEY'RE FUELLED BY NOTHING BUT THEIR OWN GREED!"

"I just told her she had to pay for extra sauce!" squeaked Alice.

Aishi grabbed a table leg and pointed it at Alice. "SEE WHAT I MEAN?"

"Okay! Okay! You can have all the sauce you want, no charge! Just please stop smashing things!" pleaded the distressed cashier, pushing a mountain of ketchup packets towards Aishi.

Suddenly the angry light simply switched off in Aishi's eyes. "Thanks!" She skipped over to the counter, dropping the table leg, collected the condiments she had made such a fuss over, and sat back down at the table to eat her chips.

The other four just stared, speechless. Finally, Tria went over to talk to Alice and slip her a $20 note while Takeda and Knife cleaned up the table and salvaged the chairs that weren't totaled.

Aishi picked up her tray and dumped the rubbish on it into the bin. She looked over at the attempted cleanup and tilted her head. "Wow. What a mess."

Rai shook his head in disbelief. How the HELL had he gotten himself into this?

_(Outside of Korari High School, 10:30 A.M.)_

"So, tell us a bit about you, Rai?" Knife asked as they approached the back entrance to the school where a small gaggle of students were gathered.

"Well, I used to live closer to the city but my mother moved us here because of work…" he began.

He was cut off by a booming voice. "Stop right there."

All five students froze in their tracks, a shudder running down their spines. Slowly, they turned as one to see the principal (a six-foot-four ex-football player) standing behind them cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, shit…" whispered Knife.

"Welcome back," Was all the principal had to say.

(Phone conversation: 7:30 P.M.)

T: "Hello? Takeda speaking."

A: "Howdy. It's Aishi."

T: "Oh. Hey."

A: "So. How'd your meeting with the Devil Himself go?"

T: "Alright, I suppose. He basically just yelled and I nodded and agreed with him. What about you?"

A: "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

T: "Oh, lord. What now?"

A: "Well, I had to confess to the fire to keep Newbie out of trouble, firstly."

T: (Groan) "Why did you do that? He would've gotten off with a slap on the wrist."

A: "You take one look at that kid's big shiny eyes and tell me you'd let him take the blame for you."

T: "Alright then, I'd let him take the blame for me."

A: (Laugh) "You're heartless Takeda."

T: "Tell me something I don't know."

A: "Well, anyways, there was something else I wanted to tell you."

T: "What?"

A: "After Satan-in-training chewed me a new earphone with all that 'repeat offender- refusal to learn from your mistakes' bull I heard him talking to my parents."

T: "What about?"

A: "Have you heard of Moonlight High?"

T: "Isn't that the correctional school for the real hard cases? Don't tell me he wants to send you there."

A: "You got it."

T: "Oh, man, you may be a psycho Aishi, but you're nothing compared to the guys there."

A: "Well, I don't know. This IS my fourth fire-related incident."

T: "Okay, so maybe you're a pyromaniac-"

A: "And don't forget Black Ai."

T: "- AND a skitzo-"

A: "And you have to consider all the property I've damaged over the years simply by having fun."

T: "Okay, maybe you ARE that bad. But still… you wouldn't last in that place!"

A: "Well, my parental units argued with him but he kept saying that the detentions and suspensions weren't working…"

T: (Sigh) "Well, they aren't, but still…"

A: "I really don't wanna go, Takeda. But worse, I'm afraid they're gonna send you along too."

T: "WHAT?"

A: "Remember that virus you used a few weeks back that wrecked the whole school's computer system and kind of plastered "Dickhead" all over all the school newsletters?"

T: "Oh, yeah- that was a good one."

A: "The tech unit he called in was finally able to trace it."

T: "But there's no way they can pin it on me! I used several remote computers."

A: "They've got their own hacker on the team. He traced the computer to the local library, where you were signed up for use under an alias, and then used a new search to find the alias on the net. From there he just traced it to you.

T: "Shit. I knew I was too careless on that one."

A: "Well, the bottom line is we're in trouble now. And the worst bit is that Tria, Knife and Rai might get blame for it too!"

T: "Oh lord. Those three are saints- why would they get sent to Moonlight Hole?"

A: "Apparently Knife's parents were furious with their son and want the worst possible punishment dished out on him. Tria is a perfect student but you have to remember she's been in and out of detention almost as much as us. And Rai just got here but apparently he had a history of fights at his old school and they think he might need some straightening up before he tarnishes the spotless reputation of Saint Korari High."

T: "Oh, shit."

A: "Yeah, I know. Well, anyways, what's going on right now?"

T: "Just on the net. Talking to some helpless sap who thinks I'm a busty blonde Californian."

A: "You have issues, you know."

T: "I know."

A: "Oh, yeah, I have to ask you for some advice. I'm looking for another part-time job. What do you think I should do?"

T: "You'd make an excellent circus freak."

A: "Takeda!"

T: "You think you'd give up after five lost jobs already."

A: "I really need the money!"

T: (sigh) "For what, comics?"

A: "Yes, among other things."

T: "Whatever."

A: "If the word 'whatever' was eliminated from your vocabulary you'd run out of things to say."

T: "Whatever."

A: "See?"

T: "I dunno, I just keep thinking about us all ending up in that hole that they call a 'correctional school'.

A: "Yeah, I know."

T: "What's that noise in the background?"

A: "It's not noise. It's Disturbed."

T: "You ARE disturbed."

A: "Why thank you. Listen, I have to go- my mom has me on dish duty for eight years after this stunt. Talk to ya tomorrow."

T: "See ya."

(Click)

_(Korari High School, 8:00 A.M., Tuesday July 11, 2006)_

"Good morning!" Tria said as she walked into the library where Aishi, Takeda, Knife and Rai were already congregated.

"Morning…" the other four said in unison. Tria took a seat at the center table where they were all seated.

"So who peed in your cheerios this morning? You lot look absolutely depressed."

Knife sighed. "I guess no-one told you."

"What?" asked the youngest girl, raising an eyebrow.

"They're sending us to Moonlight High."

"WHAT?"

Tria stood up, slamming her books down. Her blonde hair whipped around her furiously as she shook her head. "They can't do that! They can't send me there! I'm too young to die! I'm the school's top student! There's no way that they'd get rid of me!"

"I don't get it…" Rai said quietly. "I don't know anything about Moonlight High."

"It's a boarding school, firstly," Knife announced. "It's where they send the really bad kids, the ones the teachers at our school can't handle. Apparently our stunt yesterday was bad enough to condemn us to this fate."

"How'd your folks react?" Takeda asked.

"As you'd expect- they're in utter disbelief that their 'perfect' son would ever stoop to these lows. They want to disown me, naturally. So when the prince of darkness suggests sending me away to the Hell-Hole, they're all for it."

"I can't believe I go to this school for one day and I'm already being transferred out of it," groaned Rai. "That has to be some kind of record."

Tria put her head on the table in anguish. "My life is over."

"I can't help but feel that this is entirely my fault…" Aishi began.

"IT IS!" the other four snapped.

She blushed embarrassedly. "Oh yeah."

'Can Tria Wolfe, Aishi Taharu, Rai Jackson, Nicholas Camry and Takeda Shinseki please come to the office?' a voice called over the loudspeaker. All 5 students sighed, stood up and headed towards the office.

_(Korari High School Office, 8:10 a.m.)_

"Sit down."

Swallowing their pride, the five guilty students sat in the chairs in front of the principal's massive desks. The chairs were stiff and made your back hurt, adding to the discomfort of the bleak office.

"I want to inform you all of a decision that your parents and the faculty of this school have made together. After your careless destructive actions both at the school and at the fast-food restraunt where you skipped school-"

"That bitch Alice squealed on us!" Aishi mumbled under her breath.

"AHEM! Based on these actions, the faculty have decided, and had agreement with your parents, to send you to a school where actions like this are not condoned and where hopefully you will be cured of this behavior."

"Cured… like we have some sort of disease or something…" Knife said with a bitter laugh.

"Since this is a boarding school you'll be starting next Monday. I give you until the end of this week to tie off your loose ends at this school collect your things and turn in any late work in your classes. First thing Monday the bus will come and pick you up."

"I don't even have any loose ends at the school!" Rai cried. "It's only my second day! I haven't even gotten to go to any of my classes!"

"You should have thought of that before burning down a classroom and cutting classes, and even while cutting classes you lot couldn't behave yourselves! It's completely shameful behavior!"

"It's not my fault!" Rai yelled, slamming his hands down on the principal's desk.

"That kind of behavior suggests otherwise! Now sit down and shut up!"

Looking distraught, Rai sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Do you or do you not have a history of fights and disruption at the school that you went to before this one?"

"I do," he mumbled.

"And were you not almost expelled after the last incident, the one that happened right before you transferred to this school?"

The other four looked at Rai as if in a new light. It was hard to believe this shy newbie would be the type to fight enough to warrant expulsion.

"I was," Rai whispered.

"I rest my case. Now then, you may all go. The rest of the week is yours."

_(Dorm Rooms- Moonlight High, 7:30 A.M. Monday July 17th 2006)_

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

A shrill voice rang through the early morning in Room 278 and the four boys still sleeping snugly in their beds groaned and tried to block out the noise.

"COME ON! WAKE UP!" yelled the blond boy who was running up and down the room pulling the blankets off of his sleeping friends and hitting them with pillows.

"Hum… piss off Max..." grumbled a boy with slate-colored hair sticking out in every direction as he pulled his quilt back over his head.

Max responded to the request by hitting his friend with a pillow hard enough to knock the feathers out of it.

"I'm hungry," complained a boy with long blue-black hair tied back in a ponytail as he scratched his head.

"You're always hungry Tyson," noted another boy with long black locks tied into a tail. He yawned and stretched out his whole body in a catlike motion before springing to his feet.

"That's not fair Ray! I'm not hungry when I'm asleep!" Tyson retorted.

"Yes you are. I heard you talking in your sleep last night about food," said another boy, shorter than all the others, with thick brown hair and huge glasses. "Has anyone seen Dizzy?"

"Over here Kenny!" called a laptop.

The other boys rolled their eyes at Kenny's obsession with his computer and busied themselves changing out of their pajamas and making up the beds.

"So why the hell did you wake us at this ungodly hour anyways, Max?" grumbled Kai in one of his lovely moods as usual.

"Oh yeah!" Max said, instantly dropping the blanket he had been attempting unsuccessfully to fold. "I forgot! We've got new students coming in today!"

"Fresh meat, huh?" Tyson said with a wicked little grin. "This might be fun!"

"Let's hope they're a little better than the last group that came in!" Ray said with a sigh.

The last batch of new students that had come in had been two entire rivaling gangs. Not only had BOTH gangs beaten Kenny for being a nerd, trashed the dorms they'd been assigned to and made life at Moonlight High miserable, they had also somehow gotten Tyson and Kai to join up with the opposite gangs. During one of the big brawls, the two would have beaten each other senseless had it not been for Max, Ray and Kenny's interference.

"Don't remind me of last time…" groaned Kenny. "I ache all over just thinking about it."

"That's why I told you not to think so much!" Tyson proclaimed. "I never think and I'm just fine!"

Kai shook his head. "We can all tell you never think but I'm not sure about the 'fine' bit, Tyson."

"He's fine… when he sleeps," Max added.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Tyson shouted, launching himself at the blond boy and tackling him to the ground. Ray, Kai, and Kenny sighed and finished picking up the room as their two roommates engaged in a brawl that quickly dissolved into a tickle-fight.

"Cut it out, lovebirds," Kai said, pulling Tyson off Max by the back of the collar. "So do we want to go greet the fresh fish or not?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Max announced, springing to his feet and running out the door closely followed by Tyson.

Sighing, the other three boys followed. This was going to be a LONG day…

_Author's Note: Whoop, whoop! I finally threw the Blade Breakers in there! I know, it took FOREVER to get to their part, I know, but I wanted to really establish my characters before haphazardly sticking them in with our Beyblades boys! Anyways, I promise I'll make them have more segments to catch up with how much attention I gave Aishi's gang at the beginning._

_Takeda: How come it's Aishi's gang? How come it's not mine?_

_Me: Shut up Taka._

_Knife: Hmm, this next chap should be interesting. Anyways, while our authoress kills Takeda, I'll just say see you later!_


End file.
